


A Commander Returned

by Rise_Of_The_Gods



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Of_The_Gods/pseuds/Rise_Of_The_Gods
Summary: Mutnodjemet ii, Mu, was servant to Khem-hotep and his horrid brother, Namerta of Egypt. Of course, Khem-hotep had eyes for her and her alone but as royalty, he couldn't simply wish his brother to allow him to marry a commoner, a servant no less.Neither one cared much of Namerta and his despicable wishes. Not until someone from the past returned.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.

I casted a sideways glance at Khem-hotep. He had clearly not understood that his brother requested his presence in the dining hall. Some part of me wished he'd do as his brother asked. It'd make life a lot more easier to deal with, but Amun-Ra as my witness, this Prince would do anything to piss his brother off. 

"Mu, this doesn't look right.....could you find this for me?" Khem-hotep complained about his matted hair and with a pout uttered, "have the servants prepare a bath for me. I cannot feast if I am looking like this." 

"Your majesty, you look just fine. Your hair is not horrible. Leave it as is and we can give you a bath afterwards. The Pharaoh has grown impatient," I approached him and ran my fingers through his hair, allowing my fingertips to relish in the silkiness of his locks, "you know how he gets when you spend to much time with me."

He scoffed and leaned his head back into my chest. "Forget about him. Amun has destined us to be together, my brother shall not commit a crime to Ma'at simply because he does not enjoy my time spent with you." 

"You are to feast with your brother and by then, I will have a bath prepared for you." I scrunched up my face at him and turned from him retracting my hand. 

"You are much too boring, Mutnodjemet. Come, sit on my lap, I wish to indulge you in a little secret." He patted his thigh as he spoke. 

I shook my head and made way for the curtains to exit his elegant chambers. 

"We will discuss all that needs to be discussed later. For now, we will focus on you getting to that dinner. If you are late again, I will personally take it upon me to hit you with my sandals," I seethed, glaring at the all too relaxed Prince with envy, "I will alert your brother of your....lateness and explain to him that you were slow in getting into a bath. So much so that he ran out of time to take one." 

"You don't hate me, do you, Mutnodjemet? I've done quite a lot to ensure your safety here with me in the palace. I could've left you on the streets, naked and alone." He stood up, towering above me. His dark hair moved with his movements. 

"Indeed, I may owe you my life, but you at least owe me some respect whether I'm a servant girl or the Queen of Egypt." I turned to face him fully this time. 

"You dream of ruling Egypt just like any other girl in this kingdom, but you don't want the title to be a side piece. You want it so you can be a King, a Pharaoh to be reckoned with," He sauntered to me, circling around me like a hawk and it's prey, "I wish I could've been born first, to aid you in that dream."

"I do not dream of ruling. I am not fit for that world of politics, assassinations, and....more than one marriage to someone who should stay loyal to their Queen. I've heard enough tales of Pharaohs who've taken more than one wife. It is unfair and in my opinion, hurtful to both women. If I were to be Queen, it must be with someone loyal to me and me alone." I nodded curtly, huffing when I realized he smeared some of his Kohl. That made me laugh a bit as I helped wipe the mistake away. 

As much as I admire the time I spend with him, time spent holding one another, sharing stories and tales of the gods above, we knew this would never last. He's held off marriage for so long. He cannot just simply brush it asides because of his love for me. 

"Pharaoh Namerta also expects for you to find a wife, of rich parent lineage, and to have heirs for the kingdom should anything happen to him. Yes it is his job to do such, but he has made it clear to us all that his main focus is keeping Egypt strong and plentiful." I gave him a once over before nodding my head. "In addition, you will need to brush your feelings for me asides." 

His sweet, honeysuckle like voice rang out in laughter. "To think, you're telling me to forget about you, find a wife with whom I'll have to have an heir. You've grown up, senit." 

"I am not a little girl, now let us go. Namerta has waited long enough for you." I grabbed onto the Prince's wrist to tug him outside, but he stopped me. 

"One thing, before we must depart," He leaned down and pecked my lips, "ah, much better. We shall go now."

Ma'at, I'll never lie to you, but this man drives me crazy. It's seems a waste that he cannot marry me even though we've become so close to one another. I hope you are listening, gods above, let V be mine and mine alone. It is unfair to be so close to him, to love him, to touch him, but yet, be unable to marry him. Please, Amun, let him be mine.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argument and yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still haven't a foggiest idea on what I doing and why but let's go

Khem-hotep sat besides his brother during the feast, his boredom clear on his face as Namerta scolded him for being so late. 

I stood to the Prince's right side, not allowed to eat until the royals were done. The servants were never allowed to eat before them unless it was for taste testing to ensure the safety of our rulers.

Namerta was not so liked amongst certain lower society members and so it was deemed my responsibility to ensure the safety of his brother should he be targeted. 

"Khem-hotep, when do you plan on getting married? I know I have bothered you far too long and too much for this, but you are next in line should anything happen to me." He shifted in his seat, eyeing me suspiciously. 

"I told you, brother. I will not marry if I cannot have Mutnodjemet by my side." Khem-hotep scowled at his brother. 

It was hard seeing the two of them fighting over something so simple as marriage and Khem-hotep was adamant on marrying me so it made me feel quite uncomfortable. He loves me just as much as I love him, but I'm tearing his family apart. The only who seemed okay with this was his mother. 

"I will not let you marry her. She is a commoner, a servant girl. She is meant to serve, not to love." The Pharaoh and his harsh words dug deep into my heart, finding a home there.

Khem-hotep glanced at me before pushing his plate of food in front of him in an angry fit.

"If I cannot have her, there is no purpose of marrying myself to a woman I will never love." His temper was rising, I could tell.

"You are being foolish, Khem-hotep! You cannot love a creature such as her! She does not have money, power, or fame! She is no one." Again, the Pharaoh was harsh with his words, but I did not blame him. 

That seemed to makeKhem-hotep snap and he spilt his wine on the table. It sent a few servants flying to clean up the mess, but left me standing besides him in shock. 

"How dare you speak so little of her! You know how much she means to me!" He yelled. His body tensed and I could tell he was moments away from doing more than just snapping.

Just before he was to stand up, I grabbed his wrist then slid my hand down to his balled fist. By then, his tightened fist seemed to gently loosen until I could intertwine my fingers with his.

"Do not fuel his fire, he will only say more rude things to me," I whispered lowly into his ear, "we shall talk about this after your bath. Which I shall prepare for you."

He gave me a backwards glance, most likely confused by my calmness in this matter, but nonetheless agreed to stay quiet.

I glanced at Namerta and expected him to say something, but he did not. I politely excused myself from the dining hall to prepare the Prince's bath.

The water was steamy, but Khem-hotep preferred the water hot so he could stay and just relax for a while before it went cold. He particularly enjoyed late night bathing which was the case now. I wasn't at all surprised by that, but he had a knack for surprising me. 

Some part of me wishes I was rich. Wished I was high in status so I could marry him, but Ma'at is truth and I am not so sure this was meant to be.

The sound of his footfalls growing steadily nearer made my head turn from the water to the slowly approaching person. Who other should it be than Khem-hotep? 

His body was already bare and for my eyes to taste. He was strong, his muscles never failed him, but he wasn't too strong. He had the perfect amount of muscle to be intimidating, yet adorable. His face was contorted into obvious displeasure about the argument, but lightened up when he saw me. 

"I take it you like what you see? You haven't stopped staring." He mused, slowly lowering himself into the steamy water. 

"Wouldn't be the first time I saw you naked, Khem-hotep. Doubt it'd be the last." I grabbed some oils lavender scented and rose scented. He preferred rose, but I threw lavender in there because it smells nice on him.

"I apologize for my brother. He does not understand how much you mean to me." His voice held no traces of the outrage he felt in the dining hall and I was grateful for that.

As I washed his hair, he seemed to be distracted by his own thoughts. He would mumble very quietly about Thebes and Memphis, but hardly anything worth taking note of. 

Khem-hotep is a sweet boy, and since I know I cannot marry him, I want him to find someone else to love and to cherish. I am only hurting his image and now that all the servants know we have something going on, they most likely will never leave this alone. 

"Mu, I request that you sleep with me in my chambers tonight. It gets awfully cold in there without you." He tugged at the hem of my dress. 

My dress was plain and simple. White with golden laced hems to signify I'm a servant of royalty. 

"I cannot do that, My Lord," I continue with doing his hair before moving on to ease his tense shoulders, "people will see me sneak in. I doubt after the dining hall, that I will be a favorite amongst the others." 

"My love is more important than theirs. I've treated you perfectly, latched up your wounds when you got hurt, and was there when you have those nightmares." He brought his hand to the side of my face and caressed my cheek. His hands were warm but soft. 

I sighed at his words. "You are reluctant to have me by your side for the night. But you know it is wrong not to just sleep with a servant, but to have a woman in your bed period. If you keep asking, I'll have to slap you."

"Please? I won't do anything funny. I just want to have you there by my side." He pleaded.

This Khem-hotep was different from the one I met all those years ago when I first came here. He wasn't as relaxed and flirtatious with me then as he is now. And we certainly never thought we'd sleep together on multiple occasions. Frankly, I'm surprised I'm not pregnant. But things like that are not what's wanted. They want pure heirs. Heirs untainted by a commoners blood. 

I'm not some commoner to be belittle constantly for days on end. I also a servant to a man who loves me just as much as I love him. Though I cannot marry him, I am glad to stand from afar to watch this go on. 

He seemed to notice my slight discomfort and cleared his throat. 

"Go eat. I expect to see you in my chambers when I'm done with my bath." He dropped his hand and looked out the open windows, watching the sunset. 

I did as he told me to. I ate my food in silence while the others gossiped about me, then I headed to Khem-hotep's chambers. He wasn't there, but I made myself very comfortable in his bed. I fell asleep in short.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutnodjemet's past will be revealed eventually.

Khem-hotep's chambers were hardly that to marvel at when you've been here many times, but if paying attention to details, you could tell he changes things slightly for Amun knows why. 

He was already in bed, not to my surprise. He was wearing nothing but his kilt, hemmed with gold. When he noticed my arrival, he stood up and greeted me with a kiss to my hand. 

"I didn't think you'd actually come given the events this evening," He pulled me into his chest, "thank you." 

His skin was warm and inviting. His scent was rose and lavender, not surprised since those were the oils used in his bath. 

I wrapped my arms around his torso. This was where I felt safe, guarded, protected. Here in his arms, I was his and he was mine. He shielded me from the hate and backlash of our love.

"Of course I'd come if you so politely asked, which you did." I rolled my eyes, but melted into the warm embrace he trapped me in.

"I'd like to apologize on behalf of my brother, the Pharaoh." He pulled away from the embrace and knelt before me, like he would if our roles were switched. 

"Do not worry about it, Khem-hotep. I am perfectly alright with the idea of him thinking so little of me. Now stand up. The floor is no place for s Prince." I grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. 

He sighed. "I will marry you, regardless of what it does to my reputation. If people will not follow me for loving you, then I don't need them in my life." He lifted me up and placed me in front of his mirror.

My black hair was braided and rested over my shoulder. My skin mocha, soft to the touch. I had light freckles all over my face and shoulders, but what caught my attention was my eyes. They were blue, like the sky and the ocean. A rarity amongst the people of Egypt. 

"Look at you, you're very beautiful and I want you by my side." He lifted my chin and buried his face in my neck, his breath tickling my skin. 

"I am but a commoner, my Prince." I leaned my head back into his shoulder and allowed him more room to do as he pleased. My hand went to his hair while the other wrapped around his wrist. 

"Then you shall be my commoner wife. I shall tell the people whatever they wish to hear, but you will be mine." His lips left kisses all the way to my jaw where he turned my head to kiss my lips. 

"Come, it's getting late. You must be getting to bed." I shook my head and gently pecked his cheek before ushering him to his bed. He sat down on the edge.

"Stay the night." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me in between his legs before sitting me on his leg. He slowly tugged at the sleeves of my dress, pulling them down. 

"Stop, we shouldn't. The Palace servants are suspicious enough. Let's not add on to that. I will, however, stay the night if you so wish." I removed his jewelry, placing it on his vanity. 

It felt like we had just started to have peace, that we just started to enjoy ourselves when a someone cleared their throat from the doorway. I didn't need to see who it was. It was the woman Namerta had appointed to him to be his wife. She was Greek, but she had power, much more than I had. They called her Helen the Second, after Helen of Troy. She was just as fearsome and it came as no surprise that she'd have it out for me since I held her betrothed's heart. 

"Khem-hotep, I think it is time to stop this foolishness with this concubine. You should pay more attention to me! Once you are handed the crook and flail in Memphis, you will rule lower Egypt. I wish to be your Queen!" Her voice rang out, sick and melodious at the same time. 

I knew all to well that if I didn't leave, she'd throw a hissy fit and complain to Kahmunrah and that isn't what I need right now. I hurriedly excused myself and returned to the servant's chambers where a good friend of mine was waiting. Her name was Nenet, but her husband and I refer to her as Leopard since she's so sleek and agile. She's one of the few people who think I belong with Khem-hotep. She and her husband General Kasiya were waiting for me, sitting on my bed as if they didn't just break in a ruin my perfectly smooth sheets.

"So, how'd it go with the Prince?" Nenet was never one to wait for something, but just this once, I wished she could just wait. I wasn't in the mood to discuss things, but I knew she'd bother me until I told her everything.

"Helen showed up and, knowing her, she'd have my head on a platter if I didn't leave," I started removing my paint, first wiping the kohl from my eyes, "it's alright. She is to marry Khem-hotep and is to birth him children. I am a servant, nothing more."

"I think you should tell him of your lineage. Pharaoh would perhaps give you a chance if you did." Kasiya hummed. He had golden locks, courtesy of his Roman mother and he had warm, brown eyes from his father. He was beautiful and if he wasn't married to one of my best friends, I would've loved to have him all to myself. 

Deep down inside, I was aware that I needed to tell Khem-hotep and Namerta everything, but it wasn't as simple as they made it out to be. If I shared my past with the brothers, they'd ask for proof. If it were that easy, Khem-hotep might never forgive me for holding off on telling him. There were a lot of excuses I could make should someone expose me. 

"Mutnodjmet, you don't have to tell him. You'll be alright." Nenet handed me my old stuffed toy. It was meant to be a cat, but I wasn't too skilled with sewing when I was younger. I sleep with it every night, or the nights that aren't spent with Khem-hotep. Bast had been with me for years since we weren't able to afford real cats. That's sort of why I owe Khem-hotep my life. 

"The people should be proud if he decides to marry a servant girl. You'd understand them more than anyone else," Kasiya snorted, "but no. They want people who have political influence and not relatable people. You should march into that dining hall, state your business, then do your thing."

We would've continued speaking, but I was summoned to the dining hall where Namerta was supposed to have been staying due to another event taking place. When I had arrived, I was met with Helena and Khem-hotep. I felt like something horrible had occurred to the Pharaoh and that wasn't far from the truth. I suspected I was brought here because I knew my way around herbs and medicines just like the Mutnodjmet before me. 

Pharaoh Namerta was keeled over, grasping his abdomen. He had been stabbed, but luckily for him, it looked too shallow to be considered life threatening. The people surrounding him made way for me. It was easy to see the wound since it was right above his kilt, to the left of his belly button. 

"Who did this?" I questioned, standing up to survey the room's occupants. When there was no answer, I continued, "the blade was laced with poison. Get me Pot Marigold to help with the bleeding and Echinacea! Broadleaf plantain will help too. You'll find them in the gardens. Do not waste time. Go!"

The servants scattered about, some wailing in mourning as if he was already dead. I wasn't going to give up, not on Kahmunrah. He looked up at me with cold eyes, but that coldness melted away when he knew the severity of his injury.

"Your highness, I will do all that I can to help you," I murmured, applying pressure to the wound, "may Amun-Ra grace us with good luck on this night. And may Ma'at reveal who betrayed Egypt this way." 

When the others returned to my side with the herbs I had requested, I had begun my work on healing Pharaoh as quickly as I could. His brother, Khem-hotep, was by his side, gripping onto his hand for comfort. The betrothed woman, Helen, stood off to side. I didn't care much about her, more than the Pharaoh would live. Khem-hotep did not need that grief in his life.

"Miss Mutnodjmet, we have found the perpetrator. Claims to be your brother." A soldier who I'd known as Sekani, had my brother, Ptolemy, it his hands. My brother was fourteen and a King, I was his destined Queen, but I did not like that life. I wished not to be married to such an insolent boy.

All eyes were on me in that moment, I'd have to explain my truth. I'd have to do as Kasiya had said.

"Ptolemy, you foolish child! Go home. Egypt is no place for you." I stared my brother-husband down and allowed my fury to seep out. When he did not budge, I continued with my rage, "I will not return to the Palace. I would rather sleep with our Commander than a child like you. At least Commander Arsaphes is handsome. He has muscles like no one has ever seen! And he's polite! Not to mention that he does not attempt to murder our Pharaoh!" 

Commander Arsaphes was, indeed, a very handsome man. He had unruly dark hair that curled around the edges of his face while the rest went every which way. His honey skin was decorated with a few noble and well earned scars that showed the battles he had faced. His muscles were another thing. He was always able to lift me off my feet when I hung on to his arm. He unfortunately went missing after I had left. Though, I remember seeing him roam these halls once. 

He stared up at me and shook free from the guards hold. "You are my wife! I am the King, the Pharaoh of our lands! How dare you belittle me and choose Arsaphes over me! How dare you choose life as a servant over luxury," He yanked on my arm and I yelped, "you are to birth me an heir. You are nothing more!" 

"A lot of small talk for a little boy," A soldier, one who looked familiar to me, spoke up, "you are held responsible for attempted murder of our Pharaoh. Leave this place now or face the consequences of what you have done." 

Khem-hotep seemed to notice my infatuation with the soldier and tensed. I saw the way he envied the soldier for having my attention the way he did. Made me chuckle lightly, but it was quickly silenced. 

"I am a servant of Khem-hotep and Namerta. I am not your wife anymore. I am not a Queen. And I am not some breeding wife. I will not have your heirs." I hissed and yanked at his ear, pushing him to the ground.

The soldier who had spoken turned to me and our eyes met. His eyes were beautiful. They were familiar. The warmness I found in his eyes was something I haven't seen in years. His eyes were hazel rimmed with gold. I knew who he was before I knew who he was. Memories spent following him around, hanging all over him, and most importantly the love I felt towards him came running back and I felt my head spin.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh, Khem-hotep," I bowed my head, "Asraphes, we need to talk." With that, I had grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards my private chambers. Nenet and Kasiya had seen me run by with him in tow. I'm sure they think I'm having sex tonight. It really depends on if I'm seeing things right. If Arsaphes is truly right behind me, following me to my room. I loved him first before I loved the Prince.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool stuff happens :)

I couldn't believe Arsaphes was there standing before me and to believe, he was here for such a long time and I never noticed. He was not just the Commander to us, but to me, he was my tutor and taught me all I knew. He'd no doubt mock me for not paying attention to details, but I wasn't worried about that right now.

"Arsaphes," I touched his face, his unruly hair, "how could you follow me for so long and never tell me that it was you?" I withdrew my hands from his face and hair.

He offered a smile and patted my cheek. "If I told you I was here the entire time, you would have called me a traitor for running away like I did. In truth, I was surprised to see you show up here. I thought you were going to Crete or Greece, but you came here to Thebes. I made it my goal to ensure your secret is safe and that you were safe. I did not think you would remember me."

I scoffed incredulously. "Me forgetting you is about as about at easy as it is for Amun to be the god of death." I watched as his eyes lit up in amusement and he let out a melodious laugh.

"You never cease to amuse me," He removed my wig to play with my dark hair, his fingers easily sliding through my straight hair, "but I am quite taken aback that you have taking a liking to Khem-hotep. I would've thought you would have waited for me."

"If I had been made aware that you had not died in battle, I wouldn't have strayed so far from your loving gaze." I looked him in his beautifully unique eyes and I remembered exactly why I loved him in the first place.

We stood in a comfortable silence before he pulled me into his warm chest, protecting me with his body. It had been a long time since I had been so relaxed, so calm. I wasn't entirely sure what I was to tell Khem-hotep, other than the truth about my relationship with Arsaphes. I hugged him back for now, I had my Commander by my side once more, but he wasn't just my Commander or my tutor this time around. He was the love of my life and thank Amun that I had him back. 

"Remember what we did before I left for war?" He questioned, but I knew he didn't want me to answer. He continued, "we had taken a walk down the River Nile, and we walked all the way down to the beaches before riding back on a commoners horse. We got in trouble and I was then posted halfway across the palace, but that didn't stop me. When the moon was high in the sky, I brought you to Lake Nasser and we made love, endlessly. Then I had to go, so you sent me off with a kiss and a vow that I would never allow Osiris to take me, not if I was miles away from the girl I wished to wed. Of course, that proposal still stands."

I inhaled his scent. It reminded me of the desert and the scent of herbs of all sorts. I remembered the night he was talking about. How could I not? He was the first man to touch me in such a way. I could never forget that night, most times, it was all I could think about, even now when I'm with Khem-hotep. "Hm, I remember everything from that night. Even the fact that we made love in the lake as well." I laughed at the memory of that night before I narrowed my eyes at him. "If I remember correctly, you got me in a lot of trouble! Sent the Palace in a frenzy all because I had gone out with you." 

He lifted my chin, I would've continued talking, but his lips were on mine. Years ago, I would've squealed out of excitement from being kissed by him, but this was something I've missed since Arsaphes had gone missing during the battle. This was different than Khem-hotep's kisses, this was fire. Arsaphes's kisses were like that of a god. It always felt like I was being kissed by Amun or any of the others that continue to watch over us.

"Come, let's go for a walk." He held out his arm, a grin spreading on his lips. I linked my arm with his and we made our way outside where Kasiya and Nenet were listening in. I wasn't surprised to see them both standing there on either side of the door. 

Arsaphes greeted Kasiya with open arms and took a moment to talk about weaponry. Nenet grinned at me before rapid firing questions at me. "Calm yourself, Nenet." I laughed at her quickness, that seemed to make Arsaphes and Kasiya laugh.

"Who's he? I heard there was a fight!" She rambled, seemingly no end to her talking. 

Arsaphes turned to her a bowed, grabbing her hand and kissing the back. "Former Commander Arsaphes. I served Mutnodjmet the Second and her family. I was also her tutor, though, you could say I was more than that." He resumed his tall and intimidating stature. He was taller than Kasiya. 

She squealed and looked at me out of excitement. "He's so handsome! And tall! And...strong!" She giggled before returning to her husband's side. If there was anything Nenet was good at other than being a beautician was flirting with all of Egypt's best looking men. It was a habit of hers even before she had met Kasiya. I'm slightly concerned that he isn't at all worried about this.

Nenet was a beautiful woman. She resembled Kasiya in skin and hair color, but she had whiskey colored eyes that glowed in the sunlight. Her hair was very, very curly and always had to be kept up with a rope to keep it tame. Her smile always reached her eyes unless she didn't mean it. She was everyone's favorite and was a very good eavesdropper, might I add. 

"You're married, Nenet," I rolled my eyes and turned to Arsaphes, "the excited girl is Nenet and that's her husband Kasiya. He's a General in our army." Arsaphes nodded respectfully at each of them before sighing.

"I am sure we will have time to catch up on things later, Kasiya. For now, I have promised Mutnodjmet a walk." He placed his free had over mine where my arms were wrapped around his. 

"Oh! She likes going to the arena to ride the horses. Perhaps if you are going to take her out on a lovely date, start by going there! She'll surely beat you in a chariot race, though." Nenet winked at him and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I couldn't help but hide my face in Arsaphes's arm.

He laughed. "I am not surprised. She took after her older brothers. Her eldest brother Aouaa was the one who started the trend before the assassination. Amenkemhasurara took place as Pharaoh afterwards and she was gifted the title as best chariot rider in all of lower Egypt. There was also the third oldest, Khuenaten, but we don't speak of him. Then there's Ptolemy. They aren't as amazing as this little one here," He ruffled my hair fondly, "she always was the one to outshine her siblings. You went through several tutors as well. Twenty-seven impressively good tutors were lost all because you didn't like how strict they were."

Nenet raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to share that story later. Perhaps we can make time for it in the gardens? If you two don't stay out too long, we could get to know you better, Arsaphes." She chimed.

"Perhaps," He agreed, "now, excuse us. We've much to catch up on."

As we walked through the streets of Thebes, we spoke of our shared pasts and the future of Egypt as well as other things. He was as informative as always and it didn't amaze me when he admitted to still being in touch with Pharaoh Amenkemhasurara. It was also not a surprise when he told me that he had been watching over me and reporting things back to my big brother. Despite not being siblings by blood, he acted well like a brother should most of the time.

"And what does Amenkemhasurara care about what's going on with me?" I tightened my grip on Arsaphes's arm. I wasn't sure if it was for comfort, or just to make sure he was really here. Maybe even both. 

"He does not approve of your affairs with Khem-hotep," He began with a frown, "and frankly, neither do I. I say this as a friend, or a lover, whichever you choose. I do understand the appeal he has, but he seems to have caught your eye and heart. I'd tread this waters carefully, Mu, for you are dancing with a powerful man. I will not judge you for loving him, but know that I have always been here for you. You have captured my heart, Mutnodjmet, but I do not want it back. You are welcome to do with it as you wish. I am at your mercy, Princess Mutnodjmet."

I cringed at him calling me a princess, but it was true. I didn't like admitting it, but I was Princess Mutnodjmet, sister of Amenkemhasurara, Aouaa, and unfortunately Ptolemy. I may not have been born into the family, but they were my family even if I wanted them to be or not. I didn't blame him for saying all that he did because he was right about my relationship with Khem-hotep. This was a dangerous game, a game I didn't want to play anymore. This game would possibly hurt us all, I knew it was hurting Arsaphes just by the way he spoke.

"Arsaphes, I'm sorry, but I won't return to my life as Princess." I slipped my hand into his, attempting to comfort him from whatever was bothering him.

"Amenkemhasurara is ill," He blurted, "you are the only heir to the throne. Khem-hotep is still too young to be Pharaoh and your brother appointed you as Pharaoh. He says that Aouaa is not suitable for the throne since he has a reputation for sleeping around with commoners and Ptolemy? He acts like king and wants to force you to marry him. Hence why he showed up and called you his wife."

My eyed widened and I walked in front of him, preventing him from walking anywhere. "My brother is ill and you didn't tell me?! That would've been a great opener when you revealed myself. We should go then!" He shook his head and pulled me close, his lips near my ear. 

"You will be crowned Pharaoh, or you will marry a nobleman and become Queen," He insinuated, "you are to speak of this to Khem-hotep and Namerta before we leave for Memphis. We shall depart in six days time. I must send for a messenger to deliver my letter. You are welcome to write an addition to it to tell your brother that you're alright." He placed a kiss just below my ear.

"Can I write the addition first? We can speak with the brothers once everything has calmed with Ptolemy." I clung to him, my head pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Anything you want, Future Pharaoh of Lower Egypt." He teased me, like he used to when we were as young as the sun at dawn. We returned to his chambers and we sat together while we talked about what I should write. We eventually decided on me writing my own letter to send with Arsaphes's. While I worked on my letter, he made it a show to tease me all throughout the process. I didn't mind as much, it was a good laugh. My letter looked a little like this: 

Dear Amenkemhasurara, 

Arsaphes has enlightened me with the truth by revealing that you are ill. I would've liked to have heard from you yourself, but I cannot find a reason to complain since I left Memphis a long time ago. I am sorry for that and on my tutor's words, I have decided to return home for your sake. I am wary on the idea of you having appointed me as Pharaoh should Anubis visit you. I am unsure of who I am to marry. Surely, the people would want an heir and for that, I'd need a husband. When I arrive, I wish to speak with you in private about that. I seem to be in sexual relations with Khem-hotep, but upon the return of my first love, you know exactly who he is, I am unsure of who I should give my heart to. Indeed, Arsaphes was my first love, but he is a Commander, or was. I hardly think he is capable of dealing with the stress if he should marry me whether I am Queen or Pharaoh. I wish to discuss how I should go about this. Arsaphes is most likely going to be reading this when I hand it to him. May Amun be on your side and may Anubis stay away.

Princess Mutnodjmet of Lower Egypt

I rolled up the scroll after the ink had dried and I put my emblem on it in wax before handing it to Arsaphes to hand the messenger. When that was done, we were left with a choice. Either we go to to brothers who hold the throne or we spend the night in each others company. An alternate to both of those is telling the brothers and then spending the rest of the night with each other.

"Arsaphes, come, we must tell the brothers. I've lied about my past long enough. Perhaps after, we can catch up on more than just our pasts." I put my hand in his, running my fingers over the calloused palms of his. My hands felt soft when compared to his hands since he wielded weapons so often. 

He laughed and used his free hand to brush a strand of hair from my face. "Aren't you a little minx." He mused, clearly amused by my behavior and what I referenced. He just gave me a smile.

As much as I'd like to continue talking with him, there were matters to discuss and so, we parted from the comforts of his room and made our way to Namerta's chambers. I could hear Helen and Khem-hotep. Neither of them seemed surprised when we entered the room after Namerta gave us permission. 

"Ah, Mutnodjmet, we were just talking about you." Helen's voice was laced with rage and Arsaphes tensed by my side.

"It is Princess Mutnodjmet to you, woman." He scowled. There were some fairly bad rumors about this woman, so it makes complete sense that he would hate her as much as his tone suggests. 

I raised a hand to his chest. Unspoken words telling him to quiet down. 

"Helen, shut your trap," I turned towards the brothers, "now, my Pharaoh brother, Amenkemhasurara, is ill. He has also appointed me as next in line seeing as how my brothers are complete morons. Mostly Ptolemy. Your highness, I beg forgiveness on his behalf."

Namerta waved his hand. "I wish to hear more about your lineage. Why did you not tell me that you were heir to the southern throne?" He did not attempt to stand up after the injury he had gotten. He did not want to overwork himself. 

"I wanted a simple life," I said simply, "I didn't think it'd get this far." It was true. I was almost sure I would've been found a lot sooner than this.

Namerta's eyes wandered over me before he dismissed us with a quick wave of his hand. It never was easy trying to understand what went on in that head of Pharaoh's, but I learnt to never ask. 

Arsaphes and I returned to my chambers this time and we fell asleep in my bed, holding each other.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no
> 
>  
> 
> he's hot

The sunlight seeped in through the open windows, my eyes opening in retaliation. I intended on sleeping longer seeing as how I'm a Princess and everything, but the sun was there and I had opened my eyes therefore I was awake and should start the day as I always did. That plan seemed fool proof until it was revealed to me that I was in bed with someone else. Their arm and head was heavy on my body, but I could tell who it was just by the unruly hair. Arsaphes.

His back rose and fell with each inhale and exhale he took. His body was like a million weights pressing down on me, but still, I did not move. I distracted myself by playing with his hair, combing through his messy locks and combing out the knots and things like that. His hair was the softest, no matter what he was doing or going through. It made me smile, but I was envious too. His hair was beautiful to say the least. 

After moments of sitting there in silence and pleading to Amun to have Arsaphes move, I had to move in order to breathe. When I shifted, he shifted with me, his head laying back on the pillow while his arm remained over my abdomen. The farther I moved from him, the more he shifted to still hold onto me. I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned over and pecked his cheek then the back of his hand before I slipped out of his grasp to change clothes. I wasn't worried that he'd wake up and see me naked, he's seen me naked more than once so this shouldn't matter.

My dress was an old favorite from my previous life in the palace. It wasn't colorful, but it showed how rich I am. It fit my curve perfectly. I began to feel like my old self again and that was good. I looked at myself in the mirror and quickly turned to do my makeup.

"Makeup doesn't suit you." The voice caught me off guard, but I calmed down when I realized it was Arsaphes. I turned around to face him.

"What do you know? I'm a Princess, makeup must be done." I snickered and went back to my makeup. I saw him watch me through the mirror. He was still very noticeably sleepy and must've woken up from me moving so much.

"I think you are prettier without it, but I suppose you must." He got up and readjusted his kilt before joining me by the vanity. He brushed my hair and braided pieces of my hair before braiding all the braids together. He was very good at hair, it was from his days spent with seven and being the middle child. He must've been their little toy to practice their beautician skills on. 

"You also think I'd look prettier without my clothes, no would you?" I had finished my makeup and had busied myself with my stuffed animal. 

"You still have that? I'm not surprised, you brought that thing everywhere. When you came to visit me while I was training, it was with you. When we ate, it would sit on the table besides you. Your Father did not approve of your attachment to the toy, but he enjoyed seeing you happy. You were his favorite child, so he spoiled you often. You wanted to sit on the Horus Throne? Alright. Do you want the finest suitors in all of Egypt? Very well, it shall be done. He always loved you, even when he scolded you."

"Why would I want the finest suitors when my own tutor is one of the finest men in all of the land? And to believe, he's in my room right now, too," I teased lightly, "Father did love me quite a lot, didn't he? I was the only daughter, but what would a Pharaoh get out of a daughter? It's all about Princes here in Egypt. If you do not have a son to continue the royal line, then you are a disgrace." 

Arsaphes laughed. "Then perhaps if you are to be as great as Hatshepsut, you may change that rule. That is, if you accept the role as Pharaoh should something happen to Amenkemhasurara." He finished with my hair.

"How would you like becoming a Pharaoh? I'd do better as a Queen and you with your tactical strategies and all that, would fit as King," I waved my hand dismissively and stood up, "if I did decide to be Pharaoh, I'd need a husband."

"Prince Khem-hotep seems to be more interested in you than I, but you did sleep with him quite a lot." He scoffed, jealousy laced his tone.

I looked at him and placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to me. "Are you jealous of Khem-hotep, Commander Arsaphes?" I playfully tugged at his hair.

He scoffed again. "If I were to say yes, you'd tease me even in the afterlife. If I said no, you would be sad, wouldn't you?" He sighed deeply. "To answer your question, I would enjoy sitting on the Horus Throne as Pharaoh, but I am unfit to rule. The only thing I know on the topic of ruling are the things I taught you." 

"The things you taught me were plentiful. You know more about ruling than you'd care to admit," I let him go, "I think the crook and flail would suit you. You've got what it takes to wield such power." 

"And you need to figure things out with Khem-hotep." He rolled his beautiful eyes and grabbed my toy from my hands, holding it above my head like the rude man he was.

I stared at him, my hands on my hips. I then shook my head at him and headed outside. I waited for a moment or two and heard a few things falling in my room before Arsaphes emerged with a teasing grin on his face. 

On some occasions when we were younger, I wouldn't have wished to slap that grin off his face, but this time around, I would like to punch it clean off. However, that would have to wait because he has decided to escort me to breakfast. A sweet gesture for a man who likes to tease. He sat in his respective spot with the high ranked soldiers and I sat just below the dais with Helen and Khem-hotep.

"He never left your chambers last night," Khem-hotep turned to me, eyeing me as if I was a spy, "what did you two do?"

"We just slept in one another's embrace," I glared at him, wanting him to back off, "he wouldn't take advantage of me if that's what you want to know. Arsaphes is a good man. I've known him for a long time. He would never do that to me or to anyone." 

I looked across the room and saw him sitting thee, eating breakfast with the others without a single care in the world. His hair would bounce slightly whenever he'd laugh at something a fellow soldier had said. His eyes would shine so brilliantly whenever his hazel, rimmed with gold eyes met mine. It came as no surprise to see women start to gather round him to hear what he had to say, but with his eyes still locked with mine, he'd shoo them away. I would've gladly continued to stare at him, not minding the fact that his soldier friends also started to stare, but Khem-hotep pulled me away from the luxury. Even then, I knew they were still staring, murmuring.

"Ladies and gentleman," Khem-hotep stood up, silencing everyone in the chamber, "with the new revelation that Mutnodjmet the Second is a Princess of Lower Egypt! I would like you all to be my witness as I say this-" He turned to me and fear rose inside of my body "-Mutnodjmet, will you be my wife?"

My eyes were wider than Amun's sun discs. I reached for my goblet of wine and drank it all in one go before looking at Arsaphes for guidance. He seemed horrified himself. His once shining eyes were wide and most likely filled with rage. 

"Khem-hotep, your timing is the worst," I stood up, "Amenkemhasurara is ill and I am to take his place if he is to die and you want me to marry you? You couldn't have picked a worse time to propose, so no. Amun as my witness, I say no!"

"You are not in your right mind, Mu, you are still in love with Arsaphes. You cannot marry such a lowlife!" He hissed, his voice rising with his temper.

I never slapped a man so hard before in my life and I doubt I would again. "Arsaphes is not a lowlife. He is a royal commander and my tutor. As far as you and the people in this room are concerned, he is a much better man than you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the gardens." 

Namerta gave me a faint nod before returning to his meal. 

Hurriedly, I made my way out of the hall and to the gardens. The sun made the morning dew on the plants look like the shiniest of gems. The garden itself, with all it's pretty flowers, was colorful. Flowers of all sorts had been brought here and were cared for daily. This was a place I frequented when I needed to think and often times when I wanted to be surrounded by something beautiful. I sat on the bench in the middle of the garden, admiring the life around me.

"You did not have to stand up for me against the Prince. I can fend for myself." I knew who it was before he even spoke.

"Come sit with me, Arsaphes," I patted the seat besides me, "I wish to speak with you about Amenkemhasurara and Khem-hotep."

He sat besides me and grabbed one of my hands. "Khem-hotep does not fully understand that your brother is ill. Let his childish mind think what he will." He kissed the top of my head affectionately.

"I cannot help but fear for the future. He is a year older than me. He has a right to the throne before I do. It seems fair if he'd take my place." I pulled my hand from his grip and covered my face, shaking my head. 

He rubbed my back gently and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. We can leave for Memphis tonight. We can take those friends of yours with us. We don't have to worry about Khem-hotep if we are so far away from him." 

I removed my hands from my face and turned to him. My eyes flicked to his lips before returning to his eyes, but the smile on his face told me that he had seen what I had done. He let out an airy chuckle and his breath fanned my face. 

"You can kiss me if you so like," He mused, "you are heir to the throne." 

"I am worried that if I kiss you, I might have to marry you. That I'll have to do so because I enjoy the feel of your lips all too much." I whispered, caressing the side of his face before my hand trailed to his hair.

"We don't even know if your brother approves of us. He was indifferent about the matter, but still. How would he react to you marrying a former commander?" He smiled.

"Amenkemhasurara or Ptolemy? I'm sure my King brother would be very pleased that I found love, but Ptolemy? I'd have to protect you." I teased, ruffling his hair up. 

"Both," He shrugged, "but Amenkemhasurara would definitely support us. He was the one who promoted me from General to Commander." 

He was right about that. My brother was a very strategic man and if someone or something appeared and he'd see it as an advantage, he'd take it. Arsaphes was an advantage. He knew medicinal herbs, he knew weapons, and he had friends all the way to Greece who had power or are of noble status. He was a genius on the fields and a genius in bed might I add. He was very skilled with chariots and can adapt to a sword or a bow quite quickly. What was most noticeable about him that would make him an advantage would be that he remained serious in even the most stressful of situations. He wasn't a Pharaoh by family or by marriage, but he was built for the job. He was strong, he was smart, and he was built like a god. He was a divine gift from Amun himself.

"Let's go find Nenet and Kasiya. If we are to return home, I want them with us." I stood up, grabbing his hands. 

He stood up after me and gave me his arm to hold onto as we walked to Nenet and Kasiya's chambers. All along the way, he humored me with stories of his past from before he had started his life here in Thebes. He had stayed in Akhmim for while and he informed me that the Mutnodjmet before me lived there and had grown medicinal herbs. He even told me that the women there were beautiful, but they were nowhere near as beautiful as me. He pressed a kiss to my cheek at that.

Nenet and Kasiya were outside, talking with one another quietly. When they noticed us, Nenet ran up to me and hugged me. 

"I heard about the proposal and the insult Prince Khem-hotep threw at Arsaphes! Kasiya told me everything!" She, as usual, was squeaking throughout her excitement. 

"Nenet, I think you are overwhelming her," Kasiya came to my aid and pulled her off of me, "but the Prince will go to your brother about this. He can be quite the complainer. If it gets too far, you will have to leave Thebes."

Arsaphes rolled his eyes at that. "We are to return to our home in Memphis soon. Mutnodjmet wishes to know if you would accompany us. Nenet would be her personal maid and would live a life of luxury and if you wish Kasiya, you can be General in Lower Egypt's army. Of course, you are welcome to decline, but Mutnodjmet would love for you to join us. I know it's a lot to as-"

"Kasiya, we're going to Memphis!" Nenet screamed. She realized her mistake and covered her mouth quickly.

"Well, looks like we're going with you two." Kasiya snorted, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. "We aren't sure if we want to leave in six days like originally planned. We might leave as soon as tonight or even tomorrow morning, but it depends on Khem-hotep reacts to what I had said to him." 

"Tonight? You're a crazy princess," Arsaphes laughed and crossed his arms over his muscly chest, "tonight is too soon, won't give any of us a lot of time to say goodbye and pack. I think tomorrow would be best if we are to leave so soon."

We all nodded our agreement and went on with our day, packing a few things here and there. Arsaphes had already told some of his friends he would be returning to Memphis, but they weren't so quiet about it. When nighttime had arrived, I was left alone in my chambers.

"You cannot leave. I won't let you."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khem-hotep, no.
> 
> Bad boy.

 I backed away from Khem-hotep, my back ending up pressed against the wall. To think, I actually was going to say yes to his proposal after I had spoken with Amenkemhasurara. The way the Prince looked at me, though, was terrifying. I could feel the rage and hate burning deep inside of him and for a moment, I thought he was going to murder me. What he did instead made me wish he had killed me. He forced himself on me and raped me.  
  
  Alone in my chambers, I cried at the very thought of telling Arsaphes in fear of what he'd do. Yes, he would be calm and careful about the situation, but that's what I'm worried about. Even now, as I found myself stumbling to the barracks, I grew fearful of how he would respond to this.  
  
  A woman in the barracks of all men soldiers was inappropriate, but I didn't have the time to care that some of these men were half naked if not entirely so. I scanned the room of men to see Arsaphes and his group of friends. One of them had pointed me out to him and he whirled around so fast, I thought he had broken something in his body or that someone slapped him. I saw his eyes widen at my tear stained face and he darted towards me. Everyone went silent.  
  
  "Mutnodjmet, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" His voice seemed to echo in the now quiet barracks. It seemed like everyone here wanted to hear my answer, too.  
  
  "He...He..." The words wouldn't come out of my mouth, at least not the way I wanted them to, "Khem-hotep is a monster!"  
  
  That seemed to catch everyone there by surprise. I continued with my story and a few of the soldiers let out a cry of disapproval. I cared little about what they had to say on the subject of me being raped. Arsaphes looked down at me, his eyes and face betrayed one another. He looked calm, his breathing was steady. His eyes, however, looked like chaos was brewing. He inhaled deeply.  
  
  "Someone bring Mutny to her room. Someone needs to stay with her should anything happen," He turned to his buddies and they all frantically ran around before two of them stepped forward as my temporary escorts and protectors, "Kasmut and Heti, help her pack her things. I refuse to stay here any longer while he terrorizes her." With that, he stormed past me and I was brought to my chambers by Kasmut and Heti.  
  
  They weren't so bad, or as bad as I thought they were. Kasmut liked to tell stories and Heti liked to carve things out of wood. He even carved me a statuette of Tawaret and Mut, childbirth and motherhood. Heti proclaimed that it was for the future should I marry and try for a child. Kasmut said it was because he saw the connection between me and Arsaphes. Were we really that obvious? I mean, it's only been two days since I realized he was here. Well, I suppose I shouldn't be complaining.   
  
  After hours of listening and telling stories into the early morning, Nenet and Kasiya came running in, followed by Arsaphes. The couple were worried and didn't stop talking, but Arsaphes didn't talk at all. He sat on my bed and just....stared at the wall. Fire continued to burn in his eyes and hatred bubbled beneath his skin and that didn't take an idiot to see it.   
  
  "Can you all give us some privacy?" I turned to the four people in my room. I waited until they were gone before ever thinking about nearing Arsaphes. When I was sure they were gone and hopefully weren't listening, I got up and sat in his lap, leaning into his body for comfort.  
  
  "I'd grab my toy but we packed it," I hummed, looking up at him, "come on, Arsaphes. Say something, please."  
  
  He looked down at me with those hate filled eyes. "There have been many battles that I have fought, but never. Never had I thought fighting a Pharaoh's brother would be one of those battles. Pharaoh Namerta has agreed to let us fight hand-to-hand for your hand. He has sent word to Amenkemhasurara. Ptolemy has been released from prison and will be there as well."   
  
  I was quiet for a while, allowing my brain to catch up with what was said. "You're going to fight a Prince just to marry me?"   
  
  He shook his head and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer. "He is fighting for your hand. I am fighting for your honor, something he had so wrongfully ruined." He used his free hand to stroke my cheek.  
  
  His touch made me want more, it always did. "My brother will be coming? Are you sure he should come? He's ill, he needs rest." I frowned, not hiding my worry for my big brother.  
  
  Arsaphes let out a deep sigh. "The ride will be long, but he will surely bring some physicians with him should anything happen, besides, he has you for a sister." That didn't seem to comfort either of us much.  
  
  "Please stay the night with me, you can leave when I'm asleep, I just....I don't want to be alone," I grabbed the hand that rested on my hip and gave it a test squeeze, "is....is it alright to admit that I'm scared? I...I know a princess should never admit fear otherwise her people will be scared too, but we can't always be strong."   
  
  He kissed my forehead. "I never told you that a princess could not admit fear. Only that she must deal with it properly so as to not make any horrid decisions or strike fear amongst her people," He rubbed my back and sighed, "a princess can do whatever she pleases, but my princess will do what she knows is right. She will make her people happy and bring pride to her parents in the afterlife."  
  
  I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment and I hid my face in my hands. "I will not be a good princess, not without someone to guide me through it all." I quickly shook my head.  
  
  "You have so little faith in yourself, _miw-sher_ ," He mused and stood up, my small body in his strong arms, "let's get you to bed. We will talk more in the morning, when you are feeling better. Perhaps his highness will be here to play senet with you, maybe even share some _shedeh_ with you." As he spoke, he tucked me into my bed, searching around in a few of the baskets and crates for something. He turned to me and smiled, wagging my toy in front of me.

  I huffed at him and reached out for it. "Your princess requests that you stay with her and that you tell her a story." I took the stuffed toy from his hands and cuddled it.

  We sat there until it was time for breakfast, neither one of us getting any sleep. He told many great stories about the battles he's seen and the wars he's fought. Made me envy his freedom, but I'd never have it in me to kill someone.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aouaa- Eldest brother, deceased  
> Amenkemhasurara- Second oldest, alive  
> Khuenaten- third oldest, status unknown  
> Mutnodjmet ii- fourth oldest, alive  
> Nahktmin ii- fourth oldest, alive  
> Ptolemy- fifth oldest, alive and delusional
> 
> All these siblings, how shall I remember them all? T^T

  I didn't sit with the royalty at breakfast. In fact, Heti and Kasmut made a point to invite me to the table of high ranked soldiers. Those two were playing a dangerous game by letting me sit here under their watchful eyes, but then again, I made the choice to take their offer. If you want to win their favor, you must understand them. Right now, I wish for all of this to go away but it seems Khem-hotep's temper had not faded.

  He sat there, hate in his eyes. The hate that shone in his once beautiful eyes resembled what I saw in Arsaphes's last night when I told him what had happened, but I wasn't afraid of Arsaphes. Khem-hotep scared me, he glared at me as if I stole the throne out from beneath him.

  "I heard tell of Pharaoh Amenkemhasurara resting in Ahkmim for the time being. His chariot has six horses pulling it!" Kasmut attempted to lighten the mood and did a fairly good job at it.

  I nodded at him. "He has a lot of horses, most of which are just for show," I took the time to explain something about Amenkem, "six horses can move faster than two if you know how to keep all of them in line. It nearly killed him once. He was bed ridden for weeks until he could properly heal. Khuenaten only rides with one horse and Ptolemy doesn't ride at all. Our eldest brother taught us all to ride, but after his death Amenkemhasurara was the only one who continued to ride. When we heard news of our brother's death, he ran out and prepared a chariot. He'd only stop to switch out horses."

  "Khuenaten? Why not Khueamun?" Another soldier, Thothmes, questioned.

  "That's why we don't talk about him much, but he's a good big brother," I sighed, "Khuenaten used to ride a lot with Aouaa, but his death impacted him the hardest and he ran away from home. We haven't been able to find him, but I bet you he'd probably be disguised as a soldier. He enjoyed chasing us around and saving me from the terrible evil when we were children. Wherever he is, he better be happy because I'm gonna end up on the throne one day and it's going to be horrible."

  "You'd make a great Queen, Princess Mutnodjmet," Thothmes smiled at me, "but excuse me if I am wrong, but don't you have five siblings? Not including you and still including Aouaa."

  "My twin, Nakhtmin the Second? Oh," All eyes turned to me, including Arsaphes's, "he and I were inseparable at birth. We clung to each other like a baby would it's mother. Everywhere he went, I went and vice versa. I wish I had something more to say on my twin, but alas, I cannot find the words. I suppose it would suffice if I was honest and told you that I think he's dead, or he married some rich lady from another kingdom. Either way, I am unsure of how I am to feel about his disappearance. I would think he is happy somewhere out there, dead or alive. Hopefully alive. Definitely alive."

  "He was named after General Nakhtmin, right?" Heti queried.

  "Yes, but the intelligence from the General before him did not pass down with the name. Given, he is a force to be reckoned with when he is alongside Amenkemhasurara fighting on the battlefield. I would be lying if I said I _didn't_ miss him." I nodded.

  We talked and ate until it was time to go about our day. Arsaphes stopped by to visit with me often and so would Nenet and Kasiya. Amenkemhasurara would be arriving in the next hours maybe less, maybe more. I wasn't sure how I would bring this situation up with him. He never wanted me to marry in the first place and Ptolemy with his delusions of me being his wife. I was worried about what he'd say.

  There wasn't a lot one could do when you're trying to avoid people you are related to, but I made some time to sew some old torn clothes for some of the other servants who worked here. Most of them didn't have time to fix the tears in their kilts or dresses, so I'd sometimes help out. You know, one day, I'd like to rule all of Egypt just so I wouldn't have to leave this people and never see them again. They're like family to me. Except for Bakat. She's impolite.

  Ptolemy was outside, sitting in the gardens while a handful of soldiers watched his every move so he wouldn't lose his marbles again. Ptolemy isn't even our real brother. Father had him with this mistress, one of Mother's handmaidens. When Mother died, he married her. That's why Ptolemy is obsessive. His _Mawat_ would not let Father do anything she didn't like and that was their downfall.

  "Pharaoh Amenkemhasurara has arrived, Princess Mutnodjmet." A soldier, one I was not acquainted with, bowed his head to me before holding an arm out to escort me. We walked to the dining hall where the tables had been moved to the side and everything seemed fit for my big brother.

  Amenkemhasurara took after mother who was a Roman. His hair was a warm, chestnut brown and wasn't all that long. His skin was lighter than his hair and reminded me of the desert. He almost always wore a kilt that had a lion with a crook and flail embroidered into the fabric. He flaunted his power, but wasn't power hungry nor did he gloat. He was strong, his muscles turned in his favor. His brown eyes seemed dull and were hollowed slightly, it was clear he was recovering from an illness. He looked at me and then to the two men besides him. Our missing brothers. I was angry, but shoved that asides.

  "Your Majesty," I bowed despite him being my brother, "I am glad to see that you are recovering. I feared someone might take advantage of you will you were at your weakest."

  "Yes....I received your letter, _senit_ ," He mused, calling me a little girl even though I am an inch shorter than he, "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble. You always struck me as the sibling who'd listen, and do not bring up Nahktmin. I am well aware that he is a good listener. I cannot say if I am more disappointed by the recent events, or proud. After all, two perfectly strong and powerful men wish to be by your side when it is time for your rule. Khuenaten and Nahktmin have forfeited their right to rule and I would be horrified if Ptolemy sat in the throne."

  We all glanced at the youngest of our family before resuming. Arsaphes was there too, but he was seated with Nenet and Kasiya. Namerta was besides Amenkemhasurara's makeshift throne, sitting in the real one. Khem-hotep was sitting in the dais, the only one there save for his guards.

  "I'd fear the worst if he ruled," I stole a glance at the younger of us before looking at the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt, "but I highly doubt my capabilities of ruling as Pharaoh or as Queen. Even with Commander Arsaphes, I still feel as if my studies were of little to no help at all."

  "Are you telling me that I wasted my time in letting Arsaphes tutor you? How shameful, but I am not surprised. You would be too busy admiring him to actually do your work," He teased lightly, "when I got word you were in a predicament, I was unsure of how to respond so I was glad to have been invited. I am not too happy about what is happening. I see that Khem-hotep has asked for my blessing to marry you."

  I glared at Khem-hotep before turning to my brother. "Yes....he has proposed to me. I declined and he decided to pay a visit to my chambers and," I inhaled deeply, "forced himself on me."

  Amenkemhasurara tensed, his muscles shifted underneath his skin. "And now Arsaphes wishes to fight for your honor. He might as well fight for your hand instead," He sat upright with the help of Khuenaten, "I cannot say who I favor most, but I will say I do hope that whoever wins this fight, will make you happy." He made a show of looking at Arsaphes.

  "I will win her hand, with or without your blessing, Pharaoh!" Khem-hotep hissed. I thought he was a snake for a moment.

  I huffed. "Should you win, I'd surely throw myself onto a blade."

  There were quiet murmurs amongst the onlookers and I looked at Arsaphes for comfort. He was looking at me, too. He cleared his throat and looked at my brother with determination in his eyes.

  "With her Royal Highness's permission, I wish to also fight for her hand," He looked at me, "if she does not wish to marry me, then she will not have to. She is royalty, she may decide her life. I simply wish for the best, as the Commander and her tutor."

  Amenkemhasurara nodded, as if approving of Arsaphes's proposal. I, myself, agreed. If I am to marry someone, I want it to be Arsaphes. He at least knows how to treat a woman.

  We all nodded at one another, agreeing with the terms of the fight. Now, the contenders had to prepare for it. They were forbidden from bringing weapons of any sort into the arena and to ensure that, they were thrown into the arena with nothing but a kilt. No sandals, no armbands, no nothing. Frankly, I would enjoy this if it meant getting the chance to see Arsaphes at his best.

  I sat besides Amenkemhasurara with Khuenaten and Nahktmin to my left. Ptolemy was still being watched by guards so he wasn't anywhere near us, but we still felt his rage and hate for this entire ordeal, thinking I was his wife and not to be married off to anyone. The fight hadn't even begun, but I heard Arsaphes making promises to me. Some were about him winning, others were about what it'd be like should I marry him. I would think he would be saying it to ensure I don't end up with a monster like Khem-hotep.

  "I couldn't say this before, but I hope Amun is on our side this day. Arsaphes received my blessing before you arrived. I surely do hope he wins. I'd hate to see you marry Khem-hotep. He's already to be wed to Helen." Amenkemhasurara turned to me, continuing when I did not say anything, "I've known for quite some time where you two would end up, but remember. You are next in line and the people will want you to marry and give birth to an heir of Egypt."

 "Why couldn't you have married? You're the Pharaoh!" I gestured to his crown and grunted.

  "Yes, but not for long," He shook his head at me, "in the time you've been gone, people have tried to murder me. I cannot outrun them any longer. My time is nearing, _miw_. I love this life and the kingdom, so I leave it with you."

  "No," I shook my head as quickly as I could, "no one wants to kill you! You're the best Pharaoh Lower Egypt has ever had! I can't imagine anyone wanting you dead." I tugged on his arm, whining like a child for affection.

  "I understand your displeasure in that fact, but not everything can be perfect in our little world of make believe," He kissed the top of my head, "one day, soon, you will sit on the throne and you will make Egypt proud. You will make _Mawat_ proud. I know you will be great, Pharaoh or Queen." He held my hand as he spoke, sensing my distress on the matter of his slowly approaching death.

  I shook my head again. "You cannot leave me," I pleaded and pleaded, "how am I to rule when there are so many people who wish to take my power? My throne? How am I to rule when people will want me dead?"

  "You will rule in the way you know is right. You might even get Arsaphes to rule besides you," He teased, "point is, you were born to rule, Mutny, unlike the Mutnodjmet before you. She was forced to return to the life of royalty when Nefertiti died. She was forced to marry a General, not the General Nahktmin, but a different one. One who isn't as kind and strong."

 I sniffled and tried my best not to wipe my eyes for fear of messing up my makeup. "Amenkem, no! You can't leave us! You can't leave me!" My pleading didn't seem to reach his ears nor the ears of Amun.

 Rather than continue pleading, I shrunk into silence as I watched Arsaphes fight for my hand in marriage. He was quick and skillful, but Khem-hotep was quicker. For every punch Arsaphes seemed to land, Khem-hotep would lay two or more. I was worried that he would die, it was a change from worrying about who would win my hand. It worried me greatly to know that there was a chance that one of them won't make it out.

 Khem-hotep kicked Arsaphes down to the ground, keeping him in his place by his foot. Arsaphes was exhausted, blood dripped down from his mouth, nose, and his knuckles. Everything seemed to freeze. If he didn't get up, or find a way to, I'd be married off to Khem-hotep. My children would be his. He'd be Pharaoh of Lower Egypt. I stood up abruptly.

  "Arsaphes! If you get up, I will willingly marry you," I shouted, hoping he heard me, I know my brothers and Namerta heard me, "you may become Pharaoh if you choose! You can be by my side! I will bare your children if you can find it in you to fight!" I could see the look of defeat on Khem-hotep's face when I shouted that across the arena. It was the perfect chance for Arsaphes to turn the tables.

 "As you wish, my Princess." Arsaphes replied.

  Amenkemhasurara looked at me curiously. "I suspect nieces and nephews are on the way then, hm?" He mused.

  "I would rather marry Arsaphes and be Pharaoh than marry Khem-hotep and be Queen," I answered, my face warming up, "if saying that helps him, then think of it as my promise to him. If he wins, I intend on keeping my promises."

  "I am glad for you," He smiled, "Arsaphes will protect you with his life. I have faith in his love for you."

  We watched Arsaphes win the battle, fueled by the words I had said to him. He was bandaged and taken care of on the extent of his physical injuries. He was sitting with Amenkemhasurara the next time I saw him. His hair was still as beautiful despite it being matted with his own blood. His eyes were still shining, they never stopped shining. He greeted me with a smile and a wave.

  "There's my soon to be wife!" He smiled widely, laughing. He seemed to enjoy that.

  "Don't let that go to your head. We aren't married just yet," I patted his cheek and turned to my brother, "can we be alone for a moment? There's something I'd like to say to him."

  With a nod, my brother departed from my chambers and it left me with alone with Arsaphes.

  "I think you'd be better as a Pharaoh," He gently tugged my hair out of it's braid, "I'll be your loyal, royal husband. You'd make a wonderful mother, you know. Tiny Princes and Princesses of Egypt. I can see it now. The greatest family to ever rule, asides from the one you grew up with. You and your brothers were marvelous." He kissed my neck, moving the straps to my gown asides.

  "Our first night together as one," I mused, leaning my head back into his shoulder, allowing my dress to slide down my body, "how wonderful, darling husband of mine. Do as you wish."

 


End file.
